bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 351f. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 6)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1980 movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story (at the gantry) Luke came to look around, again. Darth Vader was nowhere to be seen. Then, he appears again, and ignites his red lightsaber, as Luke draws out and ignites his light blue lightsaber again. They fight and they fight again. Nonny: You are beaten, Skywalker. It feels useless to resist. Don't let yourself get destroyed as Obi-Wan did. They fight once more, and as Luke hits Vader in the shoulder and hurts him, Vader manages to end the duel by slicing Luke's hand off carrying his light blue lightsaber deactivating. Tobias: (screams in Luke Skywalker's voice from Star Wars The Force Unleashed (PlayStation Portable version) when his hand gets cut off while Nonny deactivates his red lightsaber) Nonny: There is no escape, Skywalker. Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover you power. Join me, young Skywalker, and I will complete your training. You must be that little Jedi brat who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible. Tobias: (in rage) I'll never join you! Nonny: I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father. Tobias: You fool! He told me enough! He told me you killed my father. Nonny: (exposing his identity) No, Luke. I am your father. Tobias: No. No. I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed. Nonny: Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous. Tobias: (yells) NOOOOOO! No! Nonny: (Brain's voice) Yes! Luke, are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday. Come with me. It's the only way. Luke knew he had disobeyed Obi-Wan and Yoda. He had no choice but to fall down there, screaming in Rayman's voice from Rayman 2: Revolution (Aatu90's Version) from the Crow's Nest Final Battle. (at the reactor shaft) Luke slides down the shaft and tumbles. (at the bottom) Luke grabs onto the weather vane and knew he was warned by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Tobias: Ben... Ben, please! (clings) Ben. Leia! Hear me! Leia! (at the Millennium Falcon) Leia heard Luke was in danger. Ashlie: Luke... We've got to go back. Jonesy: What? Ashlie: I know where Luke is. Jonesy: But what about those fighters? Ashlie: Chewie, just do it. Jonesy: But what about Vader? Alright. Alright. Alright. (at the landing platform) Darth Vader was ready to go back to the Star Destroyer. Nonny: Alert my Star Destroyer to prepare for my arrival. (at the Millennium Falcon) The group saw Luke hanging on the weather vane. Jonesy: Look, someone's up there. Ashlie: It's Luke. Chewie, slow down. Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch. Okay. Easy, Chewie. Lando catches Luke and the fighters were about to shoot it. Ashlie: Lando? Jonesy: Okay, let's go. Lando took Luke to see Leia. Tobias: Oh, Leia. Jonesy: Alright, Chewie. Let's go. Leia was taking care of Luke. Ashlie: I'll be back. They saw the Star Destroyer and makes a turn. Ashlie: Star Destroyer. Jonesy: Alright, Chewie. Ready for light-speed. Ashlie: If your people fixed the hyperdrive. All the coordinates are set. It's now or never. Jonesy: Punch it! Then, the hyperdrive was not working. Jonesy: They told me they fixed it. I trusted them to fix it. It's not my fault! (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Darth Vader arrived back and came to see Piett. Joe Agate: They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, lord. Nonny: Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon? Joe Agate: Yes, my lord. Nonny: Good. Prepare the boarding party and set for your weapons for stun. Joe Agate: Yes, my lord. (at the Millennium Falcon) R2-D2 was fixing C-3PO. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Noisy brute. Why don't we just go into light-speed? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: We can't? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: The city's central computer told you? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2-D2, you know better than to trust a strange computer. Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing! Chewbacca was getting to work on fixing the Falcon. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Darth Vader was thinking about Luke. Nonny: Luke. (at the Millennium Falcon) Luke sensed that Vader was there. Tobias: Father. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Nonny: Son, come with me. (at the Millennium Falcon) Tobias: Ben, why didn't you tell me? Lando tried to call Chewbacca if the hyperdrive is fixed. Jonesy: Chewie! Luke arrived and knew he sensed Vader. Tobias: It's Vader. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Darth Vader began to call Luke. Nonny: Luke... it is your destiny. (at the Millennium Falcon) Tobias: Ben, why didn't you tell me? (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Piett was talking to the men. Joe Agate: Alert all commands. Ready for the tractor beam. (at the Millennium Falcon) R2-D2 went to fix the hyperdrive as well. Gil: R2, come back at once! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it. I'm standing here in pieces, and you're having delusions of grandeur! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Then, he fixed the hyperdrive and buzzed into hyperspace. Gil: Oh, you did it! (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Darth Vader watches the Falcon buzzed into hyperspace and left. (at Space) The Millennium Falcon was at the Rebel cruiser and the fighters were everywhere. (at the Millennium Falcon) Lando was ready to go find Han in Tatooine. Jonesy: (to the comlink) Luke, we're ready for takeoff. Tobias: (on the comlink) Good luck, Lando. Jonesy: When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you. (at the starcruiser) Luke was having surgery and getting a new hand. Tobias: I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine. (at the Millennium Falcon) Jonesy: Princess, we'll find Han. I promise. (at the starcruiser) Tobias: Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal. Take care, you two. May the Force be with you. Leia began to smile and Luke as well. The droid made Luke's finger wiggle and when it was finished, he was healed. he stayed with Leia, C-3PO and R2-D2 who watches the Millennium Falcon leave. What other adventures will they go next? THE END Category:Stories